Guardians of Time
by Wing012
Summary: [Sort of like Frontier] Six kids get transported into the DigiWorld & finds out they are the Guardians of Time. They must find the Guardian spirits & defeat the new evil who is after the DigiWorld.
1. Time I: Beginning of Eternity

Tori: New story. A Digimon one anyway. Amazing that I actually did something at fanfiction besides reviewing and reading. The reason why I have disappeared is because I have been writing stories and updating at fictionpress. There are more reviews there than here! God I feel so unloved here and so loved there! And I have been here longer than there! Anyway, onward with the story!

Hikaru: She doesn't own Digimon. All she owns are the new Digidestineds/Guardians, their spirits, and this plot.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of Eternity 

A girl leaning on the tree on her school stared at the kids leaving for home. Then she closed her eyes to relax. She was never again going to open up to another or love or be friends with anyone else. She opened her eyes as she heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and a message was on the screen.

_Play Again?_

**Y** / N

-0-0-0-0

A set of twins were in the park playing with their friends. They all were laughing as one of them were trying to catch the other. Then, their cell phone rang which caused them to stop playing for a while. They picked it up and a message was on the screens.

_Play Again?_

**Y** / N

-0-0-0-0

A girl was sitting on her couch, watching tv, bored. She had just gotten home from school and was watching a commercial about a new store coming soon. Then her cell phone rang. Thinking it was one of her friend, she picked it up. A message came on the screen.

_Play Again?_

**Y** / N

-0-0-0-0

Two boys were resting at home after the soccer game they had. They had won and coach had awarded them with a medal which they put in their rooms. The two boys, Rei and Ryu's, cell phone rang. They picked it up and a message was across the screen.

_Play Again?_

**Y** / N

"Do you know what this is?" asked Ryu.

"Nope. I'm going to choose yes." and he pressed it.

"I'll do that too." and Ryu copied what Rei did.

The message changed.

_Go to Shibuya Station_

The two brothers looked at each other and headed for the station. They didn't know it but they weren't the only one who chose yes.

-0-0-0-0

"Kuso. What do we do now?" Rei asked.

A voice from their cell phones answered the question.

_Go to the elevator at the far right_

"Come on." and they ran to the the elevator and the doors were getting ready to close. They dove in and managed to make it in time.

"Ow." moaned Ryu.

They stood up and saw a girl with waist long blue hair and silver tips with a pair of sunglasses on even though it was inside. She wore a white blouse with a V shaped collar and a string going back and forth and blue jeans. She also had on a blue cap which was wore backwards. She had on a necklace with a sapphire moon with a crystal star attached with silver wings and a bracelet with a ruby heart with an emerald key attrached. In her hands was a blue, white, and black cell phone.

"Hey. Did you get a message too?" Ryu dared to ask.

The girl said nothing and Ryu huffed, muttering something about rude and having seen her before. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. It revealed a whole bunch of different colored trains. The girl went off to the red train while Rei and Ryu went off to the blue train. The train began to move forward and the two boys found a place to sit. Inside were three girls. Two were identical and the other was different.

The girl that wasn't a twin had red hair with pink highlights & pale green eyes. She wore a pink blouse, a black jacket, and red skirt. She had a necklace with a ruby heart with crystal wings and a bracelet with an emerald teardrop. She was looking outside the window, staring at nothing.

The twins were identical with blonde hair and greenish bluish eyes except for the fact that one of them had blue bangs while the other had pink bangs. The one with pink bangs wore a blue shirt with the words "I Hate Everyone" in white and a pink skirt. The girl with blue bangs wore a pink blouse and a blue skirt. Simple as that. They were talking to each other until they noticed Rei and Ryu.

"Hi. I'm Ayumi and this is Mayu." introduced the twin with the pink bangs. "But you can call me Ayu and my sister May."

"I'm Cathy but please call me Cat." said the red haired girl.

"Rei and this is my younger brother Ryu." he pointed at the boy next to him.

"Younger by only a couple of minutes." Ryu said, crossing his arms.

"Did you get the message too?" asked Rei, ignoring his brother.

"Yeah." the three girls said.

The train shook and they all fell out of their seats. Cat was looking outside the window when she screamed.

"We are riding in midair!" she screamed.

All of them looked out the window. They could see the sky and when Rei looked down, they could see nothing. Just a bottom-less pit. The train finally stopped in a platform.

"Where are we?" asked May.

"Fire Termial." said the train.

"AHHHHH! It talked!" yelled Ayu.

"I'm a Trailmon and you are in Fire Termial." the train Digimon said to them. "Well, love to stay and chat but gotta keep up with my schedule. Bye!" and he left.

"Fire Termial? Where are we?" asked Cat.

Ryu looked around and saw the girl from before on the elevator. "Hey! You! Girl over there!"

The others turned to look at the blue haired girl who was looking at them.

"Who are you?" asked May.

"None of your business." the girl said.

"Don't have to be rude." said Cat.

"I'll say what I want." the girl snapped at them.

"Anyway, do you know where we are?" asked Rei.

"Fire Termial. Digital World." the girl told them.

"Digital World?" repeated Ayu.

"How did you know?" asked Cat.

"Asked around. Told me." said the girl, walking off.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" begged Ryu.

The girl stopped walking and turned to say, "Tory." and she disappeared into the forest.

"Well, she was friendly." said Cat, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Doesn't she go to our school?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah. She does." Rei remembered.

"Really?" said the girls.

"Yeah. She has her own fanclub and she doesn't talk to anyone much. Though she is smart and one of our smartest students. Even the teachers doesn't want to get on her bad side. That side we saw was her good side only." Ryu informed them.

"If that was her good side and she was so rude, I hate to see her bad side." May said.

Then a creature which looked like a huge black dog came heading towards them with a small creature that was pink and had a tail and two ears. It looked like a marshmellow.

"Cutamon! Where is the Guardian spirit of Fire?" shouted the black dog.

"Not telling!" the small puffy pink thing cried, hopping towards Cat.

"Who the heck are you?" Rei asked.

"I'm Cerberumon." the black dog said.

"What do you want with this thing?" May asked, pointing at the Cutamon.

"He knows where the Guardian of Fire is and I must have it! You humans can't do anything about it!" Cerberumon roared.

"Well, it is only for the Guardian of Fire. Anyone else will die at its flames!" Cutamon shouted.

"It doesn't matter. I will harness its flames and defeat anyone who stands in my way." Cerberumon growled. Then it opened its mouth to prepare for an attack. "Emerald Flames!"

It headed towards Cat and Cutamon. Rei jumped in front of them to block them from the flames. A red light glowed from his pocket and a figure appeared in front of him. It had flowing hair and she looked a lot like Rei. She went inside the pocket and Rei took out the cell phone. But it wasn't that anymore. It was a circle in which the designs were that of a coiled dragon. It was red with black markings.

"A D-Dragon! He is the Guardian of Fire!" yelled Cutamon, bouncing up and down in Cat's arms.

"Excute! Dragon Fire Spirit Evolvtion!" Rei said.

The D-Dragon glowed again and red light surrounded him. When it subsided, there was a Digimon with red armor and a sword where the blade was of flames. There was a ruby gem on the tip of the handle, the bottom of it, and one near the top of the flaming blade. His helmet had a dragon coiled around the top and a pair of orange phoenix wings were behind him. (A/N: That's the best I can do with the descriptions)

"Dragonmon!" it exclaimed. (A/N: I just took the Emperor away from EmperorDragonmon)

"What! A human became one of the Guardians of Time! Impossible!" Cerberumon roared.

"When will you learn that almost anything's possible?" said Dragonmon. "Fire Dragon Slash!"

He swung his sword and flames was directed at Cerberumon. It engulf him and a fractal code had appeared. It went to Dragonmon's D-Dragon and he changed back.

"YAY! We found one of the Guardians of Time! Now just five more to go!" Cutamon exclaimed, still bouncing in Cat's arms. Energetic now isn't he.

"What's up with the Guardians of Time?" asked Ryu.

"They are Guardians who protected the Digital World. There are six in all. There are two forms to the Guardian of Light and Heaven, the Guardian of Darkness and Illusions, and the Guardian of Water and Sand and only one form for the Guardian of Fire and Hell, Guardian of Wind and Space, and the Guardian of Metal and Mirrors. We don't know why though but they are." explained Cutamon, finally stopped bouncing in her arms.

"Okay..." said May.

"He sure is...hyper isn't he." said Ayu.

"Yeah. Even more hyper than Ryu at sometimes." Rei teased.

"HEY!" shouted Ryu.

"Let's go find the next Guardian spirit!" Cutamon hopped off and the others followed him.

* * *

Tori: Yes I know i have some grammer and spelling mistakes but I'm not very good at those two skills. Can you find anyone who is that perfect? I didn't think so. -crosses arms- 

Aki: Please review. Flames are noted and will be fed to Dragonmon, the Guardian of Fire and Hell. Arigatou! -bows politely-


	2. Time II: Light of Your Night

Hikaru: Thank you **ShadowedHearts** for being our first reviewer. Arigatou. -bows-

Tori: God I had a great laugh when I read the second review.

Leo: Why?

Tori: That person just reviewed to tell me that mimiato sucks! Hey **JyouraKoumi**, for the love of god! It's just a freaking opinion. It's not a fact. Don't think that your opinion is the only one okay? If you still think that way, you need to face reality. -nods once-

Aki: Let's continue with the story.

Lana: This chapter is a bit shorter. Please excuse that fact.

* * *

Chapter Two: Light of Your Night 

"Where are we?" asked Ryu.

"Sun Lake." replied Cutamon, bouncing again in Cat's arms.

"Where does he get his energy?" Rei asked, looking at the pink Digimon.

"Who knows. Hey. Isn't that Tory-san?" noticed May.

They all looked at where she was pointing at and sure enough, she was there, walking towards the forest near the lake. They all followed her and they saw a temple. She went in and the others followed. It was sort of dark seeing how the fire in the golden bowls were the only sorce of light for the entire temple. Tory kept walking and a huge wooden door was in front of her. She pushed it open and it revealed a sort of platform with the five-point star was on it. She stood in the middle of the star. A bright white light shone from her pocket and she held it out. It was a D-Dragon also but it had wings and was white and blue and had a hint of black. The other Guardians' mouth went wide open as a figure appeared in front of her. It had wings and had long flowing hair. It smiled at Tory and went inside the D-Dragon.

"Yay! Tory is the Guardian of Light and Heaven." exclaimed Cutamon. Who else?

"What? Her? Light? I would have thought she would get Darkness instead." said Cat, frowning.

Rei went up to Tory slowly and saw that she was crying softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

She only said one word. "Kaa-san."

"'Kaa-san'?" he repeated. "You're saying that that-"

Tory said nothing but just wiped her tears. She pocketed the D-Dragon and stepped out of the star. She turned around to face the other Guardians. "Don't come near me. If you do, you will die." and she left the temple with that.

"Was she threatening us?" Cat asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. She showed no emotion on it." said Ayu.

Then, they heard a shriek outside and they hurried outside. There was Tory being attacked by an Eaglemon.

"Guardian of Light, my Master wants you to join his side." Eaglemon said.

"Why should I?" Tory asked.

"He will give you what you have wanted since that day." Eaglemon offered.

"What are you talking about?" Tory asked.

"He can bring back what you have lost, what you have wanted til this very day." explained Eaglemon. "But, in return, you must join his side."

"What? If she joins his side, then all hope is lost. The Guardian of Light is one of the most strongest Digimon here!" Cutamon told them.

Tory looked at the ground first, wondering what to do.

Flashback

_"Kaa-san!"_

_A little girl about five with blue hair was running towards her mother. She had blonde hair with calm pale blue eyes. She kneeled down to be at eye level of her daughter._

_"Kaa-san! Look at this pretty flower!" the little girl exclaimed, holding out the flower._

_The woman smiled. "It's called a lily, Tory."_

_"Really? Then it's my favorite flower!" she said._

_"Why?" the woman chuckled._

_"Because, it has the same name as my mom and it is as pretty as her!" Tory answered._

_Lily smiled and placed the flower on Tory's hair._

_"Kaa-san, you won't leave me, will you?" Tory asked._

_"Of course not. I will never leave you." Lily replied, smiling at her daughter._

_"Yay! Because I will never leave you too!" she said, smiling._

Flashback Ended

"She lied to me." Tory finally muttered, shaking badly. "She said she would never leave me."

"Are you going to join us then?" Eaglemon asked, eagerly.

Tory looked up to look at Eaglemon. "No." she confirmed. "Because she is with me now. I realized it just now."

Then her D-Dragon shone and she took it out. It projected a woman in her mid- thirties with blonde hair and clam pale blue eyes.

"Kaa-san." Tory whispered.

"THAT'S HER MOTHER? MAN SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Cat exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? She is." The others backed away slowly from her, sweatdropping.

"I'm glad you made the right choice, Tory. Now, let's take care of him, shall we?" Lily said.

Tory nodded. Lily went inside the D-Dragon again. She held it against her heart and shouted, "Excute! Heaven's Light Spirit Evolvtion!"  
White light shone and surrounded her. When it dimmed, a woman with long blonde hair appeared. She had a visor over her eyes and large white feathered wings behind her. She wore a white robe with a bluish greyish sash around the middle. It had a flute and a sword through it. (A/N: That's the best I can do right now)

"Celestialmon!" she shouted.

"Damnit. Was so close. Kazier Phoenix!" Eaglemon attacked.

"Celestial Wings!" Her wings glowed and shot out sharp rapid feathers toward Eaglemon. It shrieked and a fractal code appeared. It went to Tory's D-Dragon and she turned back, kneeling on the floor from exhaustion.

"Thanks Kaa-san, for everything." she whispered, even though she knew that her mom can't hear it.

"That was awesome!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Show's over. Time to move on." Cat said half-heartedly.

Rei walked over to her. He stuck a hand out, indicating for her to grab it and for him to pull her up. Tory just looked at it and got up by herself.

"Thanks but I told you not to be close to me. The Master keeps going after me and I need to take him down." she said.

"But we can help." Rei argued. "You can't defeat him by yourself."

"Listen up. I survive this long in the real world. I can survive in the Digital World." and she walked off, leaving a baffled Rei behind.

"Well that was just rude. See if we care if she gets killed." Cat huffed.

Cat was just glaring at Tory's retreating back. The twins were just talking to Cutamon about what they are going to be the Guardian of. Ryu was walking up to Rei.

"You okay nii-san?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. Somehow I think Tory hasn't always been like this all her life." Rei thought out loud. (A/N: How right you are).

"Should we go and find the next Guardian spirit?" May asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rei confirmed.

"I'll lead the way!" Cutamon exclaimed, bouncing up and down in front of them as the Guardians walked after him.

* * *

Tori: Oh and **ShadowedHearts**, my fictionpress account is dark feathered angel. I love writing love stories there now. Review and flame is you want!  



	3. Time III: Walking With A Water Maiden

Tori: Another chapter! Whoohoo!

Hikaru: If you want the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Tori: If I owned Digimon, would I be writing right here? No. Instead, I would be making this story into the fifth season instead. Thank you. -crosses arms-

* * *

Chapter Three: Walking With A Water Maiden 

Rei was walking in silence, deep in thought. The twins were talking with Cat, laughing. Ryu was walking in silence too because he was too busy following the small pink marshmellow bouncing in front of him. Rei decided to ask his younger brother something.

"Hey, otoutou." he said. Ryu turned around to face him. "How do people usually deal with the pain of a lost one?"

Ryu thought very hard and continued walking with Rei next to him. "Well, some might become depress, some would be happy on the outside so no one would know of her or his pain. Some would probably be emotionally distant and shut themselves from people. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. How do you know these things?" Rei asked, surprised.

Ryu smiled. "Just because I spend most of my time being hyperactive doesn't mean I don't read. I read a book on those things at the library when we were studying about how the mind works."

Cutamon suddenly shouted, "Aren't you guys going to get the Guardian spirit? It's right in front of you."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. In front of Cutamon was a crystal clear lake with a tiny shrine in the middle where there was only a small piece of land under it.

"It's in the shrine." Cutamon said.

"How are we going to get across? Dragonmon could go and fly over there but there's not enough space to land." May pointed out.

"Guess someone's gotta go and swim over there." Ryu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not going." said Cat.

"Let Ayu go over there. She's the fastest swimmer in the school and she's on the swim team." May pointed out.

"What! No way!" Ayu shouted.

"Come on! Don't you want to save the Digital World?" May asked.

"Fine. I'll do it." and Ayu took off her shoes and dove into the water. She resurfaced. "This water is cold!"

"Just go and get it!" they all shouted.

"Fine!" and she swam towards the shrine. She managed to fit on the small piece of land. Her cell phone shone and a figure appeared shaped like a mermaid appeared in front of her and went inside the cell phone. It transformed into a D-Dragon which was light blue with darker blue markings. "There. Got it. Happy!"

"Yes now swim back!" May shouted to her, seeing how they were twenty yards away from each other.

Ayu dove back into the water again and swam all the way back to dry land. When she got out, she was dripping wet.

"Great. Now I'm all wet." she complained, trying to get the water from her shirt and skirt.

Tory was sitting on a tree branch nearby, watching them. She looked at the lake. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to get it. A Digimon would have to come out.

"I think I'll just sit here and watch." she said.

She looked at Rei. She glared at him. "He wants to understand me? Well, he can't. No one understands me. They all think they do but they are all wrong."

"So, what can we do now?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. I wonder how your spirit looks like, Ayu." Cat said.

"I think it might look like a mermaid. Seeing how everytime we get a spirit, a transparent figure appears and it looks like the Guardian." she said.

"Yeah. Very observant." May praised.

"When did you learn to use big words?" Ayu teased her younger sister.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed but stopped when Rei said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ryu.

"I heard a laughter from near the lake." he replied.

They all stared at the lake and something rose from near the middle. It was a Seadramon.

"So you are the Guardians? Where is the sixth one?" he demanded.

"How should we know? We haven't seen her since the last time." May said.

"We don't even care. She could rot in hell for all I care." Cat said.

"Hmm...sounds like they don't care about you, Tory. Why don't you just join our side and defeat them?" he said, facing the tree Troy was in.

She jumped down with grace and looked at the Seadramon. "Tell me why then."

"Master can give you the power to resurrect your mother." the Digimon said.

"You are not going to go to his side!" Rei shouted. "Excute! Dragon Fire Spirit Evolvtion!"

He became Dragonmon and glared at Seadramon.

"Why is your master after Tory anyway?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." said Seadramon.

"Excute! Ocean Water Spirit Evolvtion!" Ayu shouted. (A/N: Can you see the connection here? The connection between the spirits and the thing said in the evloving part?)

Blue light shone and in Ayu's place was a person with aqua blue hair and marine blue eyes. Her hair was long and had a blue tiara with a sapphire gem on top and a fish fin design on it. The bottom part of the Digimon was a fish tail instead. She held a blue trident in her right hand and had three sapphire gems on it. One on each bottom of the fork part. She wore a white t-shirt. (A/N: You get what I mean here?)

"WaterMaidenmon!" she said.

"Wow. Amazing." the other Guardians said, mouth wide opened.

"Why don't they just call it Mermaidmon?" joked Ryu.

"Not the time, otoutou." Dragonmon said.

"Fine. Whatever." he said, crossing his arms.

"You think you can defeat me? You are sadly mistaken." Seadramon said.

"Not really. After all, you are weak now aren't you." said the newly evolved Celestialmon.

"No one calls me weak and get away with it. (Insert attack name here)!" Seadramon yelled.

The attack was headed for Celestialmon. She pulled out the flute from her sash and pressed it against her lips. A soft calm yet haunting melody hit their ears and the attack stopped in mid-air and shot back at Seadramon. The water Digimon roared in pain as his own attacked damaged him.

"Water Typhoon!" WaterMaidenmon shouted, raising her trident and aiming it at the water Digimon. It caused him to have a fractal code around him and it got absorbed into her D-Dragon. The three Guardians reverted back.

"That was tough. I think it'll be hard moving on land with the tail." Ayu said.

"Yeah. Me too." said Cat.

Tory went to go but Rei grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face him. He was looking at her with his beautiful navy blue eyes. (A/N: No. Tory didn't think that. I did. Lol)

"Listen. Are you being this way just because you lost your mother?" he asked her, still holding her wrist.

"Just let me go." she struggled.

"Just answer the question!" Rei shouted. Then he realized that he had shouted at her. (A/N: No duh, Sherlock) He covered his mouth.

Tory was looking at him. "Just let me go." she said in a soft yet threatening tone. This time, Rei obeyed and Tory walked off.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Ryu asked him.

"Nothing. Thought I just saw something." he said.

Ryu shrugged and they headed on their way to the next Guardian spirit. Rei was near the front of the group and was deep in thought.

'_Was it just me or did her eyes flickered a hint of pain and hurt when I shouted at her_.' he thought. (A/N: What else?)

* * *

Tori: Arigatou **ShadowedHearts** and **JyouraKoumi**. Even if you _do_ disagree with my **_opinions_**,** Jyoura**, I still thank you for actually _going_ to this story and _maybe_ reading it. Besides, how can you be _more_ Asian than me? I was born in a _full_ Chinese family and was born _in_ Guangzhou, China. Can you be any _more_ Asian than that! 

Kage: Tori, can't you calm down?

Tori: Well I'm sick of _some_ people just reviewing to tell me that my opinions are wrong or whatever! It's not like I'm saying it's the right or/and **_only_** opinion. I don't care if other people don't agree with me but it sometimes really hurts me when people just review me to tell me that...

Hikaru: Please review! Flames are welcome.

Aki: If you review just to tell Tori that her opinions are wrong or whatever, it _will_ be ignore...


	4. Time IV: Flying Without Wings

Tori: Another chapter! Whoohoo!

Hikaru: If you want the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Tori: If I owned Digimon, would I be writing right here? No. Instead, I would be making this story into the fifth season instead. Thank you. -crosses arms-

* * *

Chapter Four: Flying Without Wings 

"I'm tired now." Cutamon complained.

"Well that's a change. Usually he's energetic." sid Ryu. (A/N: I agree)

"Where can we stay for the night?" Rei asked.

"There's a small inn run by Palmons. We can stay there." Cutamon stated.

They walked and they saw a building with a sign outside that said Palmon's Inn. They walked inside and a Palmon greeted them.

"Hello. Welcome to Palmon inn. How may we help you?" she said.

"We want five rooms." Rei said, counting the number of people with him.

"Okay. Here are the keys. There was one more human who came before you." she said, handing him the keys.

"Was it a blue haired girl with blue eyes?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. She's in room 123." said Palmon.

"Thanks." Rei said, going upstairs. "Okay. So, you each get a room. I get 124. Ryuu gets 125 and you know what else. The girls choose  
between 127, 128, or 129. Cutamon needs to stay with someone."

Rei and Ryu went to their rooms and the three girls decided on who gets what room.

"Okay. I get 126. Ayu gets 128. May gets 129. Cutamon, you're staying with May. There. Settled." and Cat went off to her room.

"Come on Cutamon. Let's go." May said excitedly, going to her room. Cutamon bounced after her. Ayu stared at her for a while before shaking her head and going to her room also.

---(o)---

Rei stared up at the ceiling of his room. It was very simple. Just a twin size bed, a desk, a drawer, and a window. There were some blue rugs on the floor.

"I wonder what happened in Tory's past." he thought out loud.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was Ryu. "Hey, otoutou! We're going to go take a bath. You coming?"

"Sure." and he walked outside to the outdoor hot springs.

---(o)---

The hot springs were seperated into two sides, boy on the left and girls on the right. Seeing how Rei and Ryu were the only boys, they got a lot of room. There were four girls on the right. Tory was already there, staring at her D-Dragon.

"Hey Tory-san." May greeted. Cat, Ayu, and Cutamon behind her.

Tory said nothing and was pressing some buttons on the D-Dragon. A projection of Celestialmon and Heavenmon came up from the D-Dragon. The three girls got into the hot springs.

"That's so cool!" May exclaimed.

Ayu got out her D-Dragon and pressed a couple of buttons. A projection of WaterMaidenmon and another Digimon appeared. She looked like WaterMaidenmon but had blue wings behind her and her face was that of a bird. Her trident had a pair of small bird wings in the middle of the handle. She didn't have a tail but instead had feet with knee high boots and a white mini skirt.

"That's WaterSpearrowmon, the other form of the Guardian of Water and Sand." said Cutamon.

"Wow. Pretty..." May praised, in awe.

"I wonder which one I'm going to get." Cat said, putting her finger on her chin.

"Darkness." Tory muttered, still looking at her D-Dragon.

"Why the hell would I have Darkness?" she snapped.

"Cause the spirit of Wind is in this spring." Tory told her.

"WHAT? How do you know?" Ayu shouted.

"D-Dragon. Another function. Can tell where the spirit is." Tory replied.

Unfortunately, Ayu's shouting caused Rei and Ryu to wonder why was she shouting.

"Hey! Why was Ayu shouting?" Ryu yelled over the fence that was seperating the two springs.

"The Guardian spirit of Wind is here!" May shouted.

"Where in _here_?" Rei shouted.

Then May's cell phone shone a pink light. A transparent figure appeared in front of her. She had a staff and was wearing a robe. It went into the cell phone and it transformed into a D-Dragon. It was purple with pink markings and had fairy like wings behind it.

"Uhhh...it's in May's D-Dragon now!" Ayu yelled back.

"Told you Cat will get Darkness." Tory said softly. However they heard her.

"Why didn't you have the spirit of Darkness? Why did you have Light instead?" Cat grumbled, crossing her arm.

Then a rumble outside in the village caused them to get up from the spring. They quickly got dressed and went outside. There was a LadyDevimon destroying the village. The Guardians with their D-Dragon held it out.

"Excute! Dragon Fire Spirit Evolvtion!"

"Excute! Heaven's Light Spirit Evolvtion!"

"Excute! Ocean Water Spirit Evolvtion!"

"Excute! Tempest Wind Spirit Evolvtion!"

(A/N: In order) Red, white, blue, and pink light shone and it subsided.

"Dragonmon!"

"Celestialmon!"

"WaterMaidenmon!"

"Windmon!" (A/N: Took away the Priestess in WindPriestessmon)

Windmon had pink hair with a visor over her eyes also. She had fairy like wings behind her and was carrying a staff which had pink wind circling around the staff. There was a single pink orb on the top. She was wearing a short robe which was white and reached to her knees and was wearing red boots which reached a little under her knees and had wings on the heels of it. (A/N: Think Hermes's shoes from Greek Mythology).

"The Guardians of Time. So nice to see you." LadyDevimon said, smirking.

"Dragon Fire Slash!" Dragonmon swung his sword at her and a fire blade hit LadyDevimon but it didn't do much damage.

"Water Typhoon!" WaterMaidenmon aimed her trident at her but it was useless.

"Celestial Sword!" Celestialmon swung her sword and it caused LadyDevimon to fall backwards.

"Darkness Wave!" it caused damage to everyone but Celestialmon since she had put up a shield against it.

"Hurricane Tornado!" Windmon shouted.

She waved her staff around her and a tornado appeared and caused some impact on LadyDevimon.

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon aimed the attack at WaterMaidenmon. (A/N: I think it was Dark Wing or Black Wing) Celestialmon saw it coming and pushed her out of harm's way. Then Celestialmon turned to look at LadyDevimon.

"Celestial Wings!" Her wings glowed and feathers shot at her.

"Water Typhoon!" The typhoon headed towards LadyDevimon.

The feathers got caught in the typhoon and it combined. The attack caused her to shriek and a fractal code appeared and got absorbed into Celestialmon's D-Dragon. They all reverted back to themselves.

"That combination attack was awesome! Let's call it Celestial Typhoon!" joked Ryu.

Ayu looked at Tory. "Why did you save me? That attack would have hit me if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

Tory looked at the sky. Then she looked at Ayu. "Because that was how my mother died." and she walked off.

"Somehow I'm thinking she's not telling us something. Especially that sentence." May said.

"Her mother died like that. What does that mean?" Ayu asked.

"Who knows." Ryu said, shrugging.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Cutamon exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Time for the next Guardian spirit!"

"I'm _still_ wondering where he gets that much energy." Rei said.

"Candy bars for breakfast?" Ryu joked.

"On how hyper he is, I'll say sugar for _all_ meals. Including brunch and inbetween meals." Cat joked. They all laughed while Cutamon was staring at them looking very confused.

* * *

Tori: I thank all my reviewers. Jyoura, I'm not arguing with you anymore. Let's just agree that we both are fans of different things, okay? Cause I don't want any enemies here. Especially ones I don't know. 

Kage: Yes and stay tune for the next chapter!

Hikaru: The next chapter is **Chapter 5: Reflection of Your Inner Self**!

Tori: Until then everyone! -waves good-bye-


	5. Time V: Reflection of Your Inner Self

Tori: Another chapter! Whoohoo!

Hikaru: If you want the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Tori: If I owned Digimon, would I be writing right here? No. Instead, I would be making this story into the fifth season instead. Thank you. -crosses arms-

* * *

Chapter Five: Reflection of Your Inner Self 

The Guardians have left the village and were going through a forest. It was called Mirror Forest. Cutamon, as usual, was leading the way, bouncing up and down like a kangaroo. Where he gets his energy...can't really say. Rei was second in line, sweatdropping at the small Digimon's energy. Ryu was close behind him, looking at Cutamon too but was smiling instead. Maybe it was the fact that they are really alike in some way. The twins were talking to each other behind the two brothers. Cat was walking right next to the twins and was also sweatdropping at Cutamon's hyperness.

"We really should stop meeting like this." they heard someone say. They looked up to a tree and saw Tory sitting on a branch.

"Like what?" Rei asked.

"Aren't you scare you are going to fall?" May asked.

"Nope. My home have a tree like this in the garden. And to answer Rei's question, we got to stop meeting when a spirit's nearby." she answered.

"A spirit's nearby?" Ayu repeated, looking around.

Tory held out her D-Dragon so the projection on it was facing them. A grey dot was blinking right about ten yards in front of them. "It's the Guardian Spirit of Metal and Mirrors."

They all went to the spot and there was a huge circle mirror in which the frame was made of wood and there were vine designs on it, curling around.

"The Mirror of Truth." Cutamon said staring at it in awe.

"Mirror of Truth?" Ayu repeated.

"A mirror in which that shows the inner self of someone. If you go inside it, it will show the inner self of the person you want. It can be anyone. Yourself, Digimon, family, friends. It can also show the person's past. It was thought to be lost for centuries." Cutamon said in a serious tone for once.

"So what happens when you go inside it with a group?" Rei asked.

"You seperate and will find each other again when you get out of there." Cutamon said. "The mirror decides when the person or Digimon  
gets out of there. Sometimes, they can be in there forever if the Mirror wants them to."

"The spirit is in there somewhere." Tory said after so long.

"We would have to go in now won't we." Cat guessed.

"Yeah." said Rei.

"Who are we thinking of?" May asked.

"Uhhh..." Rei started.

"You don't know." they all said.

"N-no. It's just hard thinking of the same thing sometimes." he studdered.

"I just think Ryu should go in there. Along with Rei. They both are strong. They can handle it." Tory suggested. They all looked at her.  
"What?"

"Nothing." they all said.

"Uh huh." Tory said, not believing them.

"Let's go, Rei-nii." Ryu said.

"Who are we thinking of?" asked Rei.

Ryu thought for a second. Then a lightblub appeared on top of his head. "How about..." and he whispered into Rei's ear. He nodded and they waved good-bye. "Sayonara!" and Ryu went in. Ripples formed when he went though. It was like the mirror was water. Rei turned to them and said, "We'll try be back as soon as we can." and he disappeared also.

"Let's hope they are going to be okay. If a Digimon attacks them, only Rei can help them." Cat reminded.

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead!" they turned and saw two Digimon. They were FlareRizamon and Raremon.

"Raremon and FlareRizamon!" Cutamon shouted.

"We are here to delete the Guardians." stated FlareRizamon.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon attacked at Tory. She jumped out of the way and took out her D-Dragon. The twins did the same.

"Excute! Heaven's Light Spirit Evolvtion!"

"Excute! Ocean Water Spirit Evolvtion!"

"Excute! Tempest Wind Spirit Evolvtion!"

White, blue, and pink light shone and subsided. Celestialmon, WaterMaidenmon, and Windmon appeared in the girls place.

"Cat, get Cutamon and you to a safe place." Windmon ordered. Cat grabbed Cutamon and headed to a couple of trees and hid behind them. She watched the battle, praying they are going to be alright.

-0-0-0-0

Ryu and Rei were walking in a park for what seemed like an hour.

"Where are we?" asked Ryu. Before Rei could answer, they saw a ten year old girl who was lying down in the sandbox. She was looking up at the clouds. Her head was resting on her arms. She was wearing a blue shirt and a light blue skirt which reached down to her knees. The two brothers walked over to her.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah. It's Tory." Rei answered Ryu's unfinished question.

At the sound of her name, she sat up to face Rei and Ryu. She was wearing a white bandana and some of her long bangs were covering parts of her face. She tilted her head.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Uhhh...not really. We're friends of your friends." Rei said slowly.

"Oh. Everyone tease me since I'm the youngest in my class." Tory said, lying down again and looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"I'm the youngest in all my classes." Tory repeated.

"What grade are you in?" Rei asked.

"I'm in the eighth grade." she replied.

"How old are you?" Ryu asked, shocked.

"Ten years old." she answered. "I skipped grades since I'm smarter than the people in my grade."

"Where's your mom and dad?" asked Rei.

"Mom's off somewhere and dad's dead. Died when I was six, four years ago." Tory answered, not sheding even one tear. Then she stood up.

"Tory-chan! Where are-oh there you are." a blonde woman came to the scene. "Who are the two boys?"

"My new friends!" Tory exclaimed, running towards her mother.

"Why don't you go in? There are some cookies for you." Lily said. (A/N: Remember her name? I mentioned it in chapter two)

"Okay." and Tory went inside the house which had suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Arigatou for being Tory-chan's friends. She wants friends. She's often the one who gets picked on or admired at school. She doesn't have any friends her age. Mostly friends older than her." Lily informed.

"Kaa-san! There's something wrong with the computer! It's making static sounds!" Tory shouted. Then she screamed. They all went  
inside. There was a LadyDevimon towering over Tory.

"LadyDevimon!" Rei and Ryu shouted.

"Black(Dark) Wing!" she aimed it at Tory but Lily had pushed her out of the way and the attack had hit her instead. Blood began to spill and LadyDevimon smirked and disappeared.

"Kaa-san! No! You can't die!" Tory shouted, shaking Lily.

While this was happening, the scene started fading away. It was replaced by another scene. There was Tory again but she was twelve and was kneeling in front of a grave. Rei and Ryu watched as Tory stood up and walked away. The two boys walked up to the grave.

In Memory of

Lily Foster Kato

Loving Daughter ----- Sweet Mother

1965 - 2000

"It doesn't matter whether you live forever or not.

All that matters is that you lived life to its fullest."

"That's her grave isn't it." said Ryu, looking at the stone. (A/N: I kind of based it off the stone for Winifred in Tuck Everlasting. Heeheehee)

"Yeah. When do you think we're going to leave?" asked Rei.

"You're never leaving. After all, you're going to be deleted by me." they turned and saw a Cherrymon.

"Oh great." said Rei. He whipped out his D-Dragon. "Excute! Dragon Fire Spirit Evolvtion!"

He became Dragonmon and the fight began. Ryu went off to a safe place to hide from the battlefield.

-0-0-0-0

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon aimed the attack at WaterMaidenmon.

"Tempest Slice!" Windmon's staff's orb glowed and wind surrounded her. The wind sliced through the attack and hit Raremon. A fractal code appeared and it got absorbed into her D-Dragon.

"Thanks." WaterMaidenmon said.

"No problem. We gotta help Celestialmon right about now." reminded Windmon. WaterMaidenmon nodded.

"Blazing Inferno!" FlareRizamon attacked.

"Water Typhoon!" WaterMaidenmon's attack canceled out FlareRizamon's attack in time. The typhoon didn't evaporate and splashed into FlareRizamon. However, he dodged it by jumping up in the air.

"Blazing Inferno!" he attacked again.

A water orb surrounded the three Guardians as the attack did zero damage. Celestialmon pressed the flute on her lips and the same tune flowed through all their ears. WaterMaidenmon and Windmon could feel their powers inhancing. Celestialmon kept playing and was floating(flying) in the air, moving out of harm's way.

"Hurricane Tornado!" Windmon shouted.

"Waterfall Splash!" WaterMaidenmon yelled.

The two attacks combined and defeated FlareRizamon. Its fractal code appeared and went to Windmon's D-Dragon. The three reverted back to themselves.

"That was a hard battle." said Ayu.

Cat and Cutamon got out of their hiding space and walked towards them. They looked concerned.

"Guys...I mean girls. Rei and Ryu still aren't back yet. It's been over two hours!" Cat shouted.

The girls...plus Cutamon...watched the Mirror of Truth, hoping they would come out soon.

-0-0-0-0

Dragonmon was getting tired. He couldn't attack Cherrymon. Wood should have a disadvantage over fire but Cherrymon was too fast for him right now.

"(insert attack here)!" Cherrymon shouted. Dragonmon was too exhasted to dodge it this time.

"Rei!" Ryu shouted.

A grey light shone and a transparent figure appeared in front of him. He had a sword and was wearing armor too. He went to Ryu's cell phone and it transformed into a D-Dragon. He didn't hesitate and held it in front of him.

"Excute! Reflection Mirror Spirit Evolvtion!"

Grey light shone and it subsided. In Ryu's place was a Digimon with grey armor on. He was carrying a sword and some parts of his armor was black. (A/N: There isn't much to describe about him. Gomen)

"MetalMirrormon!"

He quickly jumped in front of his brother. "Mirror Reflection!" His sword transformed into a mirror and the attack got absorbed into it. Then it shot it back out at Cherrymon, double the original power. His fractal code appeared and it got absorbed into MetalMirrormon's D-Dragon. They both reverted back.

"Great job Ryu." Rei praised.

"Hey. I watch you when you fight." Ryu said. "It's not like I stand around day-dreaming."

"Then why does it seem like you do." Rei asked.

"You never give me a break do you."

"Nope. That's what brothers do."

"But I'm younger. Shouldn't I be the one who's annoying?"

"But in this family, I'm the annoying one...most of the time." Rei smirked. "You're annoying all the time."

"Hey!"

A portal appeared and they looked at each other and went in, their previous argument forgotten.

-0-0-0-0

"Hey look!" Cat pointed at the Mirror. The glass part was glowing and was rippling again. Then, Rei and Ryu came out. Rei landed on Tory while Ryu landed on Cat.

"Get off me." Tory demanded. Rei obeyed and looked away. He had a pale blush on his cheek. Ryu got off Cat and extended a hand to pull Cat up. She accepted it and Tory got up by herself.

"So...did you get it?" Ayu asked.

"Yup. The spirit is mine!" Ryu exclaimed, thrusting his hands up in the air.

"Great. Now all that's left is the Guardian spirit of Darkness!" Cutamon exlcaimed, jumping around the Guardians. They all sweatdropped. Even Tory. Yes. Even her.

"Is he always like this?" Tory asked, watching him.

"Hai." May replied.

They all looked at each other and laughed. Even Tory who hasn't really shown any emotions until now. Cutamon was still jumping around them, looking as clueless as usual.

* * *

Tori: I'm currently accepting pairings for whoever you want. I don't really care. Oh and I'm debating on whether to mention about the previous Digidestined/Tamers/Warriors here. Like maybe just in passing or something... 

Kage: She isn't changing her opinion about her favorite pairings. She doesn't care what other people think. Her opinions, her rules.

Tori: Oh and the next chapter might take even longer to get posted. It's unfinished and I'm trying to finish it. Sayonara!


End file.
